Back Off
by flipmeforward
Summary: Bouncer!Adam and Kurt and handjobs.


It's a usual Saturday night. The music is loud and the club is full of people, and Adam has been busy for hours dealing with too-drunk assholes and their victims. It's unseasonably warm for a night in late May, so between the not-freezing temperature of outside, and the heat from the dance floor, Adam is comfortable in just his t-shirt. It has the benefit of showing off his arms, much to the intimidation of the people passing by him into the club.

And, of course, Adam knows that Kurt really likes to watch him like this. Kurt, who is… Adam glances inside. Kurt, who is currently _pressed up against another guy, what the fuck_? Adam looks out on the street again, and then down at his watch. It's calm now, it always is this time, like clockwork. It will be calm for another twenty minutes, so Adam catches John's eyes and nods inside.

"Okay if I take a break?" he asks. John looks inside and smirks when he sees Kurt.

"Sure. Just don't be too hard on the guy," he says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Adam says airily, but flashes him a grateful grin before heading inside. He gets a bottle of water from the bartender and downs half of it in one go, then makes his way through the sweaty bodies until he comes close to Kurt.

"Back off," he says to the guy who's dancing way, way too close to Kurt. It's not exactly pleasant, but he's honestly proud that he doesn't sound even ruder. The guy barely acknowledges him though, just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Did you hear what I said?" Adam asks, raising his voice a little.

"I didn't do anything!" the guy protests, not quitting his grinding against Kurt. Kurt isn't doing anything to stop him, either, which makes Adam even more annoyed.

"Just back off," Adam says again, inching a little closer to Kurt and placing a hand on his hip.

"Why?" There's a big amount of challenge in his voice, and Adam just barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

"Because he's my boyfriend, jackass," he says, sliding his arm fully around Kurt's waist and pulling them flush together. Kurt happily grinds back against him, and Adam doesn't have to see his face to know he's shooting the guy a really smug look.

"Fine, whatever," the guy mutters and glares at them both before turning away. Adam spins Kurt around roughly and catches the—predictably—smug look on his face before Kurt manages to hide it.

"Don't even try," Adam growls in his ear, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans and squeezing his ass.

"Try what?" Kurt says innocently, pushing back into the touch and arching his neck for Adam to kiss.

"You know what," Adam murmurs into the skin of Kurt's neck, licking and sucking and_marking_. He doesn't have much time before he needs to go back to the door, so he does the best he can trying to show the other idiots here that this gorgeous man is_his_.

"I'll get you later," he says and nips at Kurt's neck one last time, before pressing a quick, dry kiss to his lips and then going back to the door to do his job.

-:-:-:-

When he gets off three hours later, he finds Kurt sitting at the end of the bar, chatting with the bartender.

"Ready to go home?" Adam asks as he slides up behind him, encircling him with his arms. Kurt twists his head to kiss him, then nods.

"Yes."

-:-:-:-

"You know, one of these days, it won't work," Adam breathes as he presses Kurt against the front door of his apartment. Kurt reaches out and fumbles for the lock, turns it, and then wraps his arms around Adam's neck, holding himself up.

"What won't work?" he asks, even though his smirk is telling that he knows exactly what they're talking about.

Adam bucks his hips, grinding their crotches together. "You riling me up on purpose," he forces out, enjoying Kurt's responding moan.

"I would _never_," Kurt gasps, mock-affronted, grabbing Adam's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. "You're so hot, though," he adds against Adam's lips, and Adam loves him like this; loose and pliant after hours of dancing and a couple of drinks. Or, well, he loves him all the time, any way, but this is one of his favorite versions of his boyfriend.

"Sure, never," he says, humoring Kurt, but he doesn't miss the way his pupils widen when he flexes his arms. "_God_, do you want to—bedroom, or—?"

Kurt shakes his head before Adam is even halfway through the sentence. "No, no moving, stay here, like this," he says, rolling his hips for emphasis, making both of them moan when their hard cocks brush together through layers of clothing. "I'm just—keep holding me like this and I'll—" he doesn't finish, but Adam understands him well enough to slide his hands down a little and readjust his grip on Kurt's ass, gripping him hard and hitching him up a little.

"Okay," he agrees, leaning in for another kiss. "Okay. But can you—" _kiss_ "—at least open our—" _kiss _"—pants, please," he asks. Kurt makes an agreeing sound and slides one hand down between them, trembling a little, and Adam tightens his grip on Kurt's ass and presses him even further up against the door, reassuring him that he won't be dropped on his ass. "Come on, just—" he groans into Kurt's mouth when Kurt finally manages to undo his pants and get his hand inside of Adam's underwear. He breathes heavily through the quick, dry strokes, but then he pulls back a little. "Touch yourself," he says, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Bring yourself off first, and then me." Kurt moans at the command, but does as he says and drags his hand out of Adam's pants to work on his own.

He lets his head fall back against the door, baring his neck to Adam again and letting him lean in and lick the hickey he left there earlier.

"_Fuck_, Adam, I—" Kurt quickens his pace and grips hard at the hair on Adam's neck, holding on to anchor himself, and it only takes a few strokes before he's coming between them, his come dribbling over his fingers and Adam's stomach, down to the waistband of his underwear.

"Yess, come on, baby," Adam urges, breathing heavily and trying to keep himself from thrusting too hard against Kurt. He feels Kurt fumble with his underwear again, and then a come-slicked hand grabbing his cock, stroking him with quick, sure strokes. Kurt knows exactly what gets him off, even in this state, and Adam is reduced to desperate whines in just a few seconds. "Kurt, come on," he pleads, unable to stop himself from grinding against him. Kurt reads the plea as he wants, and pulls Adam in for another kiss, licking into his mouth, and then, just as his grip slips a little and he rubs his thumb over Adam's slit, he bites down on Adam's bottom lip, and that's enough. Adam gasps through his orgasm, his come mingling with Kurt's on his hand. He has to let him down, he's too weak to hold him up against the door, and hugs him close when they're both standing.

He gets a few moments of peace before Kurt coughs awkwardly.

"As nice as this is, our come is drying on my hand," he says, but Adam hears the sated smile in his voice.

"Yeah," Adam says, sighing before he backs off. "Come on, let's shower. Then it's my turn to get you off."

"That is probably the best thing I've heard all night."

"I love you."

"Okay, second best thing."


End file.
